


5 times everyone else admitted that Peter is adorable and the 1 time that Tony finally did

by peteyparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Peter is just too cute, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, flash has feelings too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyparker/pseuds/peteyparker
Summary: Peter have always had this effect on everyone he meets (whether they admit it or not) where their hearts go mushy because of his adorableness.





	1. May

Peter was a month old when Ben and May first saw him. It was Friday night, both of them chilling on the couch with a movie playing in the background, when the doorbell rang. Ben quickly jumped out of the couch and strides to the door, obviously excited to meet his new nephew, while May trailed behind him uncertainly.

 

To be honest, May was not too fond of kids. Let alone babies. She doesn’t hate them per se. Kids just agitate her sometimes, with their crying, fussing, and tantrums, she never knew how to deal with them, which makes her pretty uncomfortable. Don’t get her wrong. She _is_ excited to meet her nephew. It’s just that she was never the one to be good with kids. That have always been Ben’s specialty. And that scares her. What if her nephew hates her or something?

 

The door opened to Richard and Mary Parker, and May’s eyes was immediately drawn to the bundle of blankets cradled in Mary’s arms.

 

Ben ushered them in and closed the door. He rushed to Mary’s side and when given the permission, gently moved the blanket to coo at the baby.

 

Still unsure, May lingered in the back until Ben beckoned for her to come closer.

 

“You have to see him, May. He’s adorable.”

 

With her husband’s encouragement, May finally took the steps forward and peered in gingerly. The first thing she noticed is the tuft of soft curls on top of the infant’s head. She took note that it looks pretty thick for his age. Her eyes then trailed downwards to the sleeping baby, whose eyelids starts to flutter open. Brown doe eyes met hers, and one of May’s fingers that were resting on his little stomach was suddenly clenched tightly by a little fist.

 

“His name is Peter, right?” May asked, without taking her eyes off the brown orbs.

 

“Yes. Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

Little did Peter know, at that moment, he already had both Ben and May wrapped around his little finger.

 

Even so, that doesn’t eliminate her fear when 4 years later Peter was suddenly left in her and Ben’s care when his parents were deceased by a plane crash. They didn’t have any plans on having children after all. They were perfectly content with it only being the two of them.

 

But Peter is such a sweet and kind-hearted boy, you can’t just not love him. He never fusses, never asks for anything, never thrown any tantrums. It doesn’t take long until May realizes that she couldn’t imagine a life without the boy that she come to consider as hers.

 

“Aunt May?”

 

Blinking her thoughts away, May quickly turned off the stove and looked at the mess of burnt eggs she made. She sighs before turning around to find Peter observing her with his head slightly tilted.

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Was just going to say that you burnt the eggs,” Peter said with a small smile, his eyes flickering to the practically black egg on top of the pan.

 

May laughed, and threw the eggs into the trash. “I guess we’re having our usual pancake then. That’s ok with you, right?”

 

“Yeah, I love your pancakes,” the 5 year old said and climbs unto one of the dining chairs.

 

Raising her eyebrows at him, May questioned, “You do know that it came from an instant pancake mix right?”

 

“I know,” Peter smiled, swinging his little legs, since it wasn’t long enough to touch the floor yet.

 

Shaking her head with a fond smile, May opened a cabinet to take out a new box of pancake mix. She could open the carton box easily, but can’t seem to rip the plastic packaging inside of it. She decided to use the knife that is within her reach, too lazy to find scissors, to cut it open. Bad idea.

 

The knife cut into her index finger, but she reacted quick enough that it didn’t make a deep cut. Although it’s a small cut, she can’t help but hiss in pain, finding a paper towel to wrap it in.

 

“Aunt May? Are you okay?” Peter asked, sounding alarmed.

 

May noticed the flash of fear in his eyes and quickly reassured him. “Yeah, sweetie. I’m fine. It’s just a little cut. See?” She unwrapped the paper tower and sticks her hand out for him to see.

 

Peter scrunched up his little nose. “You’re bleeding!”

 

“Who’s bleeding?”

 

May turned her head to look at her husband who entered the room. “It’s only a little cut, Ben. Peter is just being overdramatic.” Reaching out with her uninjured hand, she pinched Peter’s cheeks playfully. Letting out a huff, Peter tried to swat May’s hand.

 

Ben chuckled. “I’ll get some disinfectant for that.”

 

While Ben was rummaging the cabinets, May watched as Peter’s face lit up, then ran to his room, his little feet gliding on the floor adorned in a pair of cat patterned socks. Not long after he came back, skidding to a stop in front of her waving his iron man band-aid in the air with a proud grin.

 

“Here. Do you want me to put it on for you?” Peter asked thoughtfully.

 

May nodded and sat down on one of the chairs when Ben beckoned her to, watching as he crouched down to Peter’s eye level.

 

“You can it put it on her finger, buddy. But I’ll have to clean it first, ok?”

 

“Sure, Uncle Ben.”

 

Ben smiled and proceeded to clean the cut, Peter observing wearing a solemn but curious expression.

 

“Ok, bud. You can put it on now.”

 

Peter gingerly unwraps the band-aid then pulled May’s hand closer to him. His tiny fingers work on wrapping the band-aid around May’s index finger, eyebrows knit together in concentration and tongue sticking out eliciting a coo from May.

 

When he finished, Peter grinned triumphantly and shared a high-five with Ben.

 

“Thank you, Peter.” May smiled fondly watching her nephew’s enthusiasm. She was about to stand up when Peter’s hands pushed back into the chair.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He exclaimed. Peter pulled May’s hand to him and leaned in, placing a kiss on the band-aid, succeeding in completely melting May and Ben’s hearts. “There. I kissed it. Now it will get better faster.”

 

May could practically feel her heart filling up to the brim with love for her impossibly cute nephew. Using her uninjured hand, she ruffles Peter’s fluffy curls affectionately then pulled him in for a tight hug, Peter’s arms circling her waist in an instant.

 

“Thank you, Peter,” She said, resting her chin on top of his soft curls. She realized that she was no longer only thanking him for the kiss, but also for entering her life. Although she may never wanted him before, turns out he’s the one of the best thing that have ever happened to her.

 

“I love you,” May whispered, her throat feeling a little tight. She could feel herself starting to tear up and blinkied rapidly to make it go away, scolding herself for getting emotional over such a small thing.

 

“Love you too, Aunt, May”

 

May will never figure out what she did to deserve such a loving, adorable little angel in her life.

 

 

 


	2. Happy

Happy drums his fingers on the steering wheel as he scans the sea of teens trickling out of the school doors. It’s not long until his eyes spots the certain familiar mess of brown curls. He watches as the kid’s best friend spots Tony’s sleek black Audi and pointed it out to Peter who looked a bit surprised.

 

They exchanged a few words, Ned looking a little frustrated. and is that worry that Happy sees? He decided not to think too much about it because eventually Peter raised his hand with a little wave at his friend and started to Happy’s direction.

 

Happy quickly averted his eyes to face the front as Peter slid into the backseat, only letting out a grunt in reply to the kid’s greeting.

 

“I thought Mr. Stark flew to Malibu today?” The kid asked as he clicked his seatbelt on.

 

“He felt responsible of getting you home since it’s Friday,” Happy explained as he drove out of the school grounds.

 

The kid only replied with a small oh, making Happy furrow his eyebrows slightly. That’s weird. Usually Peter would have been chattering his ears off by now.

 

He’s not sure when his job turned from Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard into chauffeuring his little protege’s around every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturdays. He’ll never admit it to anyone, but he actually quite enjoyed the hour or two he got to spend with Peter although the boy usually drives him crazy with his motor mouth.

 

But today that mouth seems to be shut tight. So, when they passed a 10-minute mark without any single word about the kid’s day at school, the nerdy things he did with his best friend, or his little adventures as the web-slinging hero, Happy starts feeling uneasy.

 

He lets his eyes flicker towards the rearview mirror to check on the kid.

 

Peter had his eyes shut tight as he leaned against the window while hugging his backpack on his lap.

 

Ripping his gaze back to the road, Happy decided to brush it off. He’s probably had a bad day, or is just tired or something. Nothing to be worked out about. Right?

 

Geez. And he teases Tony for hovering over the kid too much.

 

But as 5 more minutes pass, and Happy notices that Peter’s breathing is getting heavier and heavier every minute, he decided to check on the kid again, only to feel his heart drop.

 

Peter who is still leaning his head against the window, had his eyebrows pulled together like he’s in some sort of pain. And now that Happy looks closely, he could make out the beads of sweat building up on Peter’s forehead.

 

Happy cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. The kid is practically panting like he just ran in a marathon for fucks sake. How could he not notice that?

 

“Peter?” Happy called out, panic lacing his voice.

 

“Peter!” He called out again with a lot more alarm when the boy didn’t answer.

 

Happy was one second away from pulling the car over and calling the ambulance when Peter decided to open his eyes.

 

“Kid?” Happy tried again.

 

“S-sorry. I fell asleep. The... um-uh gym class was exhausting today... yeah.”

 

Happy fixed him an unimpressed frown through the rearview mirror. “Yeah… not buying any of that, kid.”

 

Peter had the decency to look sheepish at that, and Happy sighed. He reached into a compartment to pull out some Tylenols and offer it to Peter.

 

“Take some,” Happy ordered, but the Peter shook his head no.

 

“It’s ok Happy. Stuff like that doesn’t even work on my enhanced metabolism anyway. It’ll just be a waste.”

 

Happy’s forehead creased in concern. “Maybe we should call Tony. He could come up with something.”

 

“No no, no need for that. I’ll just sleep it off. With my super healing, I’ll be better by tomorrow. Tony’s dealing with some important stuff right now, I don’t want bother him.”

 

Damn kid and his selfless heart.

 

“But you’ll have to talk to him about this someday, ok?”

 

“Promise,” Peter sighs as he closed his eyes again.

 

Happy grumbled under his breath.

 

“If Tony finds out about this, I’m not taking responsibility.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

“Kid. We’re here.”

 

Happy shook the kid’s body that is slumped on the seat gently. Peter’s eyelids finally fluttered and he squints an eye open.

 

“Oh. Thank you for the ride Happy,” Peter said as he gathered his stuff, moving a lot slower than usual.

 

He stepped out of the car, stumbled on his feet but thankfully catches himself.

 

Happy took his backpack from his shoulders and grabbed him by the shoulders to usher in to his apartment.

 

“Happy, you don’t need to bring me in,” Peter protested but follows Happy’s guide anyway.

 

“I’m not getting yelled by Tony when you end up passing out on the sidewalk.”

 

They made into Peter’s apartment without any accident, both greeted by May when she opened the door.

 

“Oh, Happy! I thought Peter was taking the subway today. Nice to see you, but I have to go to cover a friend’s shift at work.

 

“Peter you’ll be ok right, I left some money for food on the table.”

 

She squints her eyes at her nephew before taking a step closer to him. “Honey, you look pale. Are you sick?”

 

“N-no. I’m fine May,” Peter insisted, but May placed the back of his hand on his forehead and frowned when she feels the heat radiating.

 

“You’re burning up.”

 

She grabbed his nephews’ hand, and pulled him across the living room before pushing him into a couch.

 

“Wait a second honey, I have to find someone who can sub me.”

 

“You don’t need to do that May. I can take care of myself.”

 

May shook her head. She sent a stern look at Peter. “No, Peter. You- “

 

“I can do it.”

 

Both heads snapped towards him.

 

A smile lit up May’s features while Peter sat there, staring in horror.

 

“Oh, thank heavens!”

 

“No! I don’t need a babysitter!”

 

Happy stood silent. Did he really just offer that?

 

What has he gotten himself into.

 

“I’ll be home soon Peter-pan,” May smiled and ruffled the pouting teen’s hair. Peter’s already fever flushed cheeks redden at the nickname.

 

Happy watched as May planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead before shuffling to him.

 

“Thank you so much, Happy. I’ll pay you back. Maybe with some lunch sometime?”

 

“Y-yeah. Sure. I would- um love that,” Happy stuttered dumbly. He could feel his neck and face warming, and he assume that he must be an embarrassing shade of pink.

 

May patted him on the shoulder then finally walked out the door.

 

When the door clicked close, Happy turned to see Peter staring at him from the couch with an unimpressed face.

 

“What?” He asked, playing dumb.

 

“Nothing,” Peter grumbled, then shivered visibly.

 

Sighing, Happy disappeared into Peter’s room. He opens Peter’s wardrobe, taking some hoodie and sweatpants for the kid to change into then grabbed the comforter and blanket from the bed before making his way outside.

 

He arranged the stuff neatly on a table, Peter watching him silently before stepping away to the kitchen.

 

“Change your clothes kid. We don’t want you to get even worse from all the germs your clothes gathered from school today. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Happy came back to see that the kid had changed and had wrapped himself with the comforter and blanket while he sat on the couch shivering lightly.

 

He looked so tiny drowned in the sea of blanket. Happy thought he looked.. well, cute. There’s no point of denying that.

 

Shaking his thoughts away, Happy placed the chicken noodles he made on the table in front of Peter.

 

The kid twitched then perked his head up to sniff the air like a damn puppy. Then he looked at Happy with his big doe eyes.

 

“You made chicken noodles? I didn’t know you can cook.”

 

Peter reached out to grab the bowl and brought a spoonful to his mouth. He hums in approval then starts digging into it so fast that Happy is afraid it will go into the wrong pipe and the kid will choke to death.

 

“Slow down, kid,” Happy warned, but the kid had already drunk every last drop of soup and placed the clean bowl back on the table. He sighed, at least he doesn’t look as sickly as he was in the car anymore.

 

“Thanks, Happy. That was good.”

 

Peter slumped back into the sofa, his doe eyes drooping, clearly exhausted. His head was tipping to the side every now and then, but the kid is stubborn. He forced himself to stay upright and struggled to his eyes open.

 

Eventually, Happy took pity and arranged the pillows on the couch before tugging at Peter to gently to lie him down vertically on the couch.

 

As always, Peter protested, but he must be really tired because he lets himself fall into the pillows and lets his eye droop close.

 

Taking the blankets, Happy wrapped the kid’s small form until he looks like a human burrito.

 

He contemplates taking a picture to send to Tony or May because drowning in fluffy blankets, and pillows, the kid looks utterly adorable. Before Happy could take out his phone, Peter’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Happy?”

 

“What?”

 

“You like Aunt May, do you?”

 

Opening and closing his mouth, Happy was left speechless, and he could feel the blush growing on his cheeks.

 

“It’s ok Happy. I think she likes you too,” Peter said, before yawning like a puppy.

 

Happy should stop comparing the kid to puppy.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Happy mumbled, avoiding Peter’s gaze.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m happy that she found someone. And I’m glad that it’s you.”

 

Happy let’s his eyes flicker back to Peter’s sleepy face.

 

“I mean, I already consider you as family anyway.”

 

With that Peter’s eyes fluttered close, and it doesn’t take long before his breath evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

 

A fond smile tugs at Happy’s lips as he listened to Peter’s light snores.

 

It’s one of the rare moments where he expresses his fondness of the kid.

 

And if Happy felt some surge of warmth in his heart at Peter’s words, no one will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list is Flash Thompson. Just a reminder that there will be some implied romantic feelings, but it's only Flash's and it's one-sided anyway. So if you don't like it, you can just skip reading this chapter, and wait for future ones:)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Happy!


End file.
